Talk:Intulo
Not so resistant. I landed a Blizzard IV and a Burst II on this NM for full damage (in fact, it actually seemed to take more damage than usual on Burst II). Wonder if anyone else has seen the same thing... certainly seems to me that the information on this page is wrong though. --Toxictaru 11:50, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Same with me, Blizzard IV and Freeze II did max damage for me. --Bluefrostie 04:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Time. I have camped him for several hours taking an hour break. The info mentions him as being an hour pop. So far for me he is spawning every 2 hours on the dot. Someone should confirm this and change it. *I was camping him today and got the second spawn after approximately 1 hour, via killing what was likely to be the placeholder. Fydara 16:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I have camped this NM for Trial of the Magians in a party and spawn time was anywhere from 1 hour to our longest camp being 8 hours and 14 minutes. - Yofune-Nushi --16:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Been camping this NM for almost 7 hours now. Please update the spawn time of this thing. Placeholder Placeholders seem to take closer to 5 minutes to repop rather then 3. It says the placeholder will be one of the 3 Efts that are on the docks (if there are 3 on the docks) It also says if an Eft is on the ramp, that is the placeholder. I had killed one of the three Efts on the docks, and looked over and saw another Eft on the ramp, right near the Goblin Shaman, so I do not believe this to be correct. --Beaster 18:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) On a further note, I killed the Eft on the ramp, because that one may have been a placeholder, only to watch another Eft run right up to the Goblin Shaman. I am officially stumped. --Beaster 18:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :*You might kill the placeholder on the ramp in the right timeframe, but the next placeholder will pop somewhere else. Usually after killing that placeholder, Intulo will pop next. I think you may have misread what I wrote. According to Intulo's main page: # If there is an Eft immediately next to the top of the ramp or on the ramp itself, then you've found the placeholder. # If there are 3 Efts wandering on the docks (the wooden bridges that make a square formation), kill all of them and wait 5 minutes for them to respawn. Repeat this until only two spawn on the docks. The Eft that doesn't spawn on the dock is the placeholder. According to that, one of the three Efts should have been the placeholder. However, seconds after killing one of the Efts on the dock, there was an Eft on the ramp, which is supposedly the placeholder as well. Again, seconds after killing THAT Eft, another one walked right up to me to say hi. (By saying hi I do not mean that he linked, he simply sat next to myself and the Goblin Shaman on the ramp.) Based on these occurrences I believed the placeholder information to be incorrect. --Beaster 20:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna remove that part from the article. Everyone has widescan now anyway, and it's not very useful. --Soily (talk) 17:27, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killable by: Solo at level 60, 50 DRG/WHM, 51 PUP/DNC, 55RDM/25BLM. :*Solo'd by 53THF/26NIN spamming Bloody Bolts, and Shadow Stitch run to recast shadows. :*Solo'd as 57BRD/NIN dual wielding Bone Knife +1 and DD gear. Minuet II & III replacing II with Paeon IV when HP gets yellow, Melody Earring x2. Shadow Switch and run to get shadows up when TP is ready. Pretty easy fight, but a bit slow. :*''NIN75/WAR37 TOTALLY DISTROYED HIM''* solo at around ~50 with good evasion has 4500-5000 Health. Hit 75NIN for 42 Damage. :*Solo'd by 38BST/DNC the /DNC didnt help at all would have been much easier /NIN. But just around 45 pet swaps Birds, efts, dhalmel and rabbits and avoid getting hit doing swap. :*Solo'd Intulo and two links by 60DRG/30BLU using almost no Healing Breaths. Ended up with over 3/4ths of MP and about half HP. Dragonkin 10:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Dragonkin - Diabolos :*Solo'd by 62BLM/31WHM Opened with Fire III, Then Flare, slept it while healing for MP Flare again.. finished off with some more nukes. Seanr - Midgardsormr :*Solo'd with 2 links by 52DNC/26NIN using Trance, taken to critical HP once. Skinwalker-Asura :*Solo'd as 56BLM/28RDM with no problem, using sleep nuke method at top of ramp so no links. Rotating Freeze and Burst. Only needed to use Sleep not Sleep II. Metsu-Hades :*Duoed as a 35BST/DNC and 35 WHM/BLM with every nearby mob in Bibiki Bay and careful use of Bio/Poison while zoning for the WHM to whittle down it's HP over the course of 20-30 min. :*Solo'd by 55MNK/37WAR - killed Intulo several times (10-15x) and received Magic Slacks drop once, Curaga earrings several times. Advice: Sub thief and kill regular Efts since they drop HQ Eft Skin, which sells for a decent amount (9,000-10,000 on Leviathan AH) 17:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :*Solo'd as 52RDM/26BLM - NM was up when I was checking fishing guild. Just melee/tanked it to around 50%, but then I got poisoned and started taking large amounts of damage. Gravity/Bind + Bio/Poison the rest of the way. 13 minute fight total. Dropped Magic Slacks but no earring. :* Soloed by thf69/dnc29. started with around 200 TP and opened with sneak attack and cured with Curing Waltz as needed, was able to use viper bite late in the fight. the NM hit for around 40-50 damage per hit, with about a 50% hit rate. gear consisted of Scorpion Harness, Life Belt, Empress Hairpin and other gear adding up to +25 evasion and +25 accuracy, Chicken Knife and Kidney Dagger used for weapons.